


No entres a las catacumbas

by AthenaSelas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSelas/pseuds/AthenaSelas
Summary: Saga y Aioros, jóvenes pupilos del patriarca Shion, descubren cuánto les gustan los besos.Regalo de cumpleaños para: @NinnaPao
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Kudos: 17





	No entres a las catacumbas

**No entres a las catacumbas**

Debido a un febril impulso adolescente, Saga y Aioros descubrieron el placer que experimentaban al besarse en los labios.

  
  
Fue la curiosidad de Aioros lo que inició todo, tras observar a algunas parejas practicando dicho acto en Rodorio.

Primero se lo planteó a Saga de modo desenfadado tras una ardua jornada de entrenamiento, pero el Géminis se escandalizó, enrojeció y censuró al Sagitario por aquellas desvergonzadas peticiones.

Esto sólo ocasionó al castaño desear con más ahínco aquello. Así que comenzó a persuadir a su compañero a cada oportunidad, primero con insistentes súplicas y después con jaloneos de camisa y ojos de borrego a medio morir.

La paciencia de Saga tuvo un límite, pues la petición le provocaba cosquilleos incómodos por todo el cuerpo y un insano deseo por aceptar los labios de Aioros, pues en el fondo quizás lo deseaba mucho más que Sagitario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una noche, cuando ambos terminaron de cenar y caminaban hacia los aposentos del patriarca para recibir lecciones de astrología, Aioros aprovechó la oscuridad y privacidad para insistir a Saga por enésima ocasión y este finalmente accedió.

— Si así logro que guardes silencio de una buena vez, hagámoslo y ya — resopló el de cabellera azul.

Ambos adolescentes se escondieron tras unos matorrales en las escaleras ascendentes hacia la Casa de Piscis y, con suma torpeza, nerviosismo y los ojos cerrados, acercaron sus bocas y experimentaron su primer beso.

Temblorosos y apretando sus rostros en graciosas muecas, poco a poco se relajaron, embelesados con el descubrimiento de aquel placer indescriptible. Ambos movieron sus labios de modo inconsecuente, pero se dejaron llevar por sus propias sensaciones e instinto.

Se separaron con las orejas caliente y coloradas, la respiración de ambos tan alborotada como si hubieran acabado una feroz rutina de entrenamiento y se miraron dubitativos.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

Insistió Aioros suplicante, Saga no respondió, pero se acercó a su compañero e inició un segundo contacto. Esta vez intentaron usar sus lenguas.

No se detuvieron hasta que escucharon los gritos de Shion en las proximidades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella práctica placentera comenzó a tornarse en adicción para los dos aspirantes a caballero, quienes aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para esconderse y comerse a besos, arte en el que aprendían juntos a mejorar cada día.

Sus cuerpos adolescentes reaccionaban inevitablemente al estímulo y sus entrepiernas experimentaban los estragos de aquellas ardientes sesiones; sin embargo, procuraban atender el problema en solitario, avergonzados en demasía por las erecciones involuntarias frente al otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Aioros, más despacio! — instó Saga mientras su leal amigo lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba por las catacumbas del cementerio del Santuario.

El Sagitario reía, pues había convencido a su compañero para adentrarse juntos en los túneles secretos que yacían bajo las tumbas de los antiguos santos. Aioros deseaba descubrir qué era lo que el Patriarca ocultaba allí; sin embargo, también quería aprovechar el recinto oculto para comerse a besos a Saga a su antojo.

Finalmente, en el sitio más profundo de las catacumbas, Aioros se detuvo en seco y jaló a su amigo hacia su cuerpo, atrapándolo por la cintura listo para devorar sus labios. El de cabellera azul tembló por el placer de esta apasionada acción y se dejó llevar por el ímpetu de su compañero.

La sesión de besos comenzó y el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, más el roce de sus ropas frotándose entre sí fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel oscuro y húmedo lugar.

Los dos adolescentes perdieron la noción del tiempo, hasta que Saga sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse y no era por excitación; al contrario, era una sensación de alerta y preocupación. Si infalible instinto de futuro caballero.

— Aioros… — jadeó el Géminis separándose del otro a la fuerza.

Empero su febril amigo se negó a ceder y arrastró a Saga de vuelta a sus brazos, quien tuvo que separarse con fuerza del otro.

— Algo raro está pasando por aquí — advirtió el Géminis.

El castaño se mordió el labio y se preocupó de que su erección pueril fuera notoria tan rápidamente. Avergonzado se disculpó.

— ¡Lo siento! No quise ofenderte, es solo que, es solo que…

— Las erecciones son un tema bastante natural, jovencito. Más aún si te escabulles a besarte con tu novio a solas. No hay por qué sentir vergüenza al respecto.

Una voz espectral habló detrás de ellos. Provenía de un adulto en plenitud. No podían verlo correctamente en la oscuridad, aunque su mirada ámbar, brillante como el oro, brillaba fantasmagóricamente al fondo de las catacumbas.

A los pies de Saga y Aioros, serpientes comenzaron a reptar lentamente y ambos chicos saltaron mientras gritaban asustados.

— No las pisen por favor, su mordedura puede ser fatal.

Aquel ser poseía una voz profunda y encantadora, pero también tenía un aire reptil.

— ¡Un fantasma, corre Saga!

Exclamó Aioros exasperado quien tomó de la mano a su amigo para emprender la huida juntos buscando la salida mientras prometían con ahínco nunca más desobedecer a Shion.

— Qué chicos tan atolondrados — suspiró el fantasma de Odysseus en la oscura soledad de su tumba sellada. — ¿Por qué todos los jóvenes aspirantes a Santos tienen la sangre tan caliente?

Sus fieles serpientes regresaron a él y disfrutaron la caricia de su amo.

El calor mueve a los reptiles y la sangre caliente de Saga y Aioros dieron un suspiro momentáneo de vida al legendario y peligroso Caballero de Ofiuco.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi adorada Ninna!
> 
> Eres un angelito, siempre estás pendiente de mí y tienes detalles lindísimos conmigo ¡Muchas gracias por cada sonrisa que me regalas! Ojalá te guste este pequeño regale que escribí con mucho amor.


End file.
